Storm
by WaNdA
Summary: Borimir has an identity crisis, Leela and the Fellowship play Truth or Dare, Disney trip, and who will they run into at Disney?... ~Chapter 12 is up!~Please R/R!!!
1. Noises in the attic

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. This is not based on a true story.. darn. And even  
  
though this idea has been done countless times, I still wanted to do it so here it is!!!  
  
  
  
" Okay guys, I'm going to Mrs. Davis's house for a few hours. Behave and get along! There's  
  
money on the counter for pizza. I love you!"  
  
My mom was out for the night and I was home alone with my 13 year old brother, George.  
  
As soon as Mom left, George began towards the pizza money. I quickly blocked his path.  
  
" Not yet. Go have popcorn or something."  
  
" You can't tell me what to do, Leela. You're only two years older than me!"  
  
" Yeah, but I have this!"  
  
I ran into the bathroom and whipped out my Pearberry spritzer. Aiming it at him, I took a couple of  
  
steps forward. George siezed the money and I advanced on him quickly.  
  
" Hand over the money right now."  
  
" Yeah right!"  
  
" I'll spritz ya!"  
  
" Try it!"  
  
I took aim, fired, and got him. George dodged under my arm and ran for the bathroom. He came  
  
out holding his English Saddle cologne and spritzed it at me. So began one of our many spritzer  
  
wars.  
  
For about ten minutes we chased each other around the house, aiming and firing until we  
  
were both worn out, really smelly ( English Saddle and Pearberry don't mix!), and hungry. Hey,  
  
running around chasing and being pursued works up an appetite! George handed me the $20 bill  
  
and went to watch TV while I ordered a pizza and took a shower. By the time I was out, the pizza  
  
had arrived and was already in the process of being devoured by George.  
  
"Hey! You gonna save some for me?"  
  
George grinned. " I figured I'd eat your share and that way you won't have to gain anymore  
  
weight!"  
  
" Ha, ha, very funny. For your information I only weigh 100 pounds which is perfectly  
  
normal for a fifteen year old, thank you very much! Now fork over some of that pizza!"  
  
I flopped onto the couch and began to chow down. For about half an hour we sat eating and  
  
watching Rush Hour Two. Then, a Lord of the Rings trailer came on. ( A/N: There really is a trailer  
  
on that DVD!) George grimaced.  
  
" That's gotta be the stupidest thing in the world."  
  
Now I'm a huge LOTR fan and had to stick up for it.  
  
" Is not! You haven't even read the books or seen the movie, so how would you know?"  
  
" I don't even need to read or watch it to know that it's incredibly stupid!"  
  
"Ooooo, witty come back!"  
  
George was about to say something when a clap of thunder cut him off. A few seconds later, the  
  
phone rang. I picked it up.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hey sweetie it's Mom. There's a pretty bad storm over here, so I'm going to be late."  
  
" Okay, it just started to rain here."  
  
" Alright, you guys be good and I'll see you later. I love you!"  
  
" Love you too, bye."  
  
" Bye."  
  
George looked at me. "Well?"  
  
" It was Mom. She's stuck in the storm and won't be home till late."  
  
" Yes! It's gonna be fun tonight!"  
  
I laughed. George never ceased to crack me up.  
  
Suddenly, an even louder clap of thunder sounded, this time accompanied by the TV going  
  
blank and the lights flickering, but miraculously staying lit. I picked up the phone to see if it was  
  
still working: there was silence: the line was dead.  
  
George peered at the blank TV screen and groaned.  
  
" Oh, great!"  
  
I looked at him. " The phone's dead, too."  
  
I looked around and spotted a deck of cards of the coffee table.  
  
" Wanna play Uno?"  
  
We delt and played a couple of rounds before our dog , Prancer, wanderedin. She laid down and  
  
fell asleep.  
  
" Uno!"  
  
George slapped a yellow seven down. I followed it up with a green seven, which he quickly covered  
  
with a blue seven.  
  
" Ha! I win!"  
  
Grinning, I shoved my cards at him.  
  
" Winner cleans up."  
  
It looked like what was going to be another spritzer war when there was a sudden lound crash from  
  
upstairs.  
  
" What was that?" I asked.  
  
" Probably just thunder."  
  
BOOM!  
  
" No, there it is again! Come on let's go check it out!"  
  
I called Prancer and the three of us trooped upstairs. George stopped short.  
  
" Hold on."  
  
He went into his room and emerged with a wooden baseball bat.  
  
BOOM!  
  
I looked up. " It sounds like it's coming from the attic."  
  
George looked at me trying to hide the fear on his face. " Let's go see what it is." 


	2. Illuminations

We started up the rickety old staircase leading up to the attic. It'd been at least a year since  
  
I'd been up there and after seeing The Exrocist, I wasn't too fond to go back, but I trudged up those  
  
stairs anyways.  
  
We reached the door and George put his hand on the doorknob.  
  
" On the count of three. 1- 2- 3!"  
  
He flung the door open and lept inside with his baseball bat held over his head like a machetti, yelling. I  
  
quickly followed suit and Prancer did the same, barking. We were screaming like banshees and we  
  
heard screams besides our own. We were having a yelling battle with two short creatures armed with  
  
swords. Prancer began to rush at them and I quickly grabbed her collar, for fear that they would  
  
impale her. There was another clap of thunder and the little creatures yelped and covered their ears,  
  
leaving the swords to drop to the ground. Suddenly, I realized what they were.  
  
" No way....." I started towards them in disbelief , but could go no further because  
  
at that moment I heard behind me the drawing of a bowstring and someone speak the words, " Don't  
  
Move." . I heard George's bat clatter to the ground and saw him gaping at what he saw.  
  
Slowly, I raised my hands to show that I was weaponless. Prancer, released from my  
  
grip, ran over to George. My heart lept to my throat as I realized that if I made one wrong move, I'd  
  
have an arrow through my head faster than I could say " Elf". The voice spoke again and although it  
  
was softer, it still held command. " Turn around."  
  
Slowly and cautiously I turned to face my opponent and found the tip of an arrow staring  
  
me in the face. I hardly dared to believe what I saw behind that arrow. But then, if the two small  
  
creatures were what I thought they were.....was it really so impossible?  
  
A flash of lightning lit up the attic for a brief second, but that second was all I needed to  
  
confirm my suspicions. A tall, blonde, great looking Elf stood staring down his bow into my eyes.  
  
My eyes grew wide with surprise and my heart fluttered. " Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood?"  
  
He faltered. " How do you know who I am?"  
  
" Well, you are my favorite Lord of the Rings character. I'd recognize you  
  
anywhere. And the other two are hobbits, right? I was meaning to hurt them  
  
when I went toward them; I just wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things."  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" I'm Leela and that's George. Oh yeah, and our dog, Prancer."  
  
Legolas looked at me suspicously.  
  
" Where in Middle Earth are we?"  
  
I gulped and looked at the arrow that was now aimed at my throat.  
  
" You - You're not in Middle Earth."  
  
Then one of the hobbits spoke up.  
  
" If we're not in Middle Earth, then where are we?"  
  
The other hobbit whispered back to him. " Pippin, we've got to be in Middle Earth. She must've  
  
hit her head somehow."  
  
I looked over at the two and another flash of lightning illuminated my attic.  
  
" Merry, you guys are not in Middle Earth! I don't know how you got here,  
  
but you're in my attic!"  
  
Legolas muttered to himself as if pondering how this had happened. I decided to speak up again.  
  
" If you don't mind my asking, could you please put the arrow down? I'm  
  
not gonna hurt anyone."  
  
Legolas cast one more suspicous glance at me and lowered his bow.  
  
Outside, the storm still raged on and for once I was glad that my mom was stuck in it. I  
  
needed to figure things out.  
  
" Okay," I said, " Let's go downstairs. It's warmer and I need to make a  
  
phone call." 


	3. More Appearances

George opened the door and Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Prancer, and I followed him out into the  
  
upstairs hallway. Suddenly there was a great clap of thunder and all the lights went out. Now this was  
  
getting rediculous. I groaned. " Hold on a second. Let me go get a flashlight. I think I have one in my  
  
bedroom."  
  
As I walked through my doorway, I tripped over a shoe and fell. I groped around on the floor  
  
by my bed for my flashlight. It was there. It had to be! I'd used it to read late the night before. As I  
  
slid my hand along the floor, I felt something hard and plastic. " Ah-ha! And then there was light!"  
  
I flipped on the flashlight. As I went to get up, the beam of light flashed under my bed. I screamed and  
  
the two creatures under my bed screamed, too. George, Legolas, Merry, and Pippin came running into  
  
my room. The two hobbits ran out from under my bed and joined the group. I was gasping for breath.  
  
" Frodo? Sam? Wow, this is getting even weirder. Now all we need are Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf  
  
and Gimli and wer'e all set!"  
  
We all then trooped downstairs to the light of my flashlight. As soon as we got to the living  
  
room, I lit the fireplace and went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I discovered that we probably  
  
had nothing that my strange guests would like. George wandered into the kitchen looking dazed.  
  
" I still don't see what you think is so great about those guys and their stupid journey to save the  
  
world."  
  
I rolled my eyes, grabbed some Doritos, water, and crackers, shoved them into George's arms, and  
  
told him to take them to the group out in our living room. After he was gone I quickly pulled out  
  
my cell phone and dialed my friend Roselyn's cell number. I could hear the group conversing in the  
  
living room as my phone rang. " Hello?" Someone had picked up.  
  
" Hey Roz."  
  
"Hey,sup?"  
  
"Can you come over? I need your help."  
  
" In this weather? Are you crazy?"  
  
" Trust me, you'll wanna see this."  
  
" See what?"  
  
" I have half of the Fell-"  
  
I was cut off by someone grabbing me, shoving me against a wall, and placing a sword at my throat.  
  
" Leela? Lee? Are you there?" Roselyn sounded worried. " I'll be right over." She hung up.  
  
My attacker moved in front of me, cornering me against the wall. A large black shape stood before  
  
me. Although I was pretty scared, I had an idea as to who my assailant was. I was also getting  
  
pretty sick and tired of having things aimed at my throat..  
  
" Okay, Aragorn, I'm not hurting anyone. Now please move the sword."  
  
Aragorn, obviously surprised at my bluntness, removed the blade from my throat. I motioned for  
  
him to follow me into the living room. There, he was greeted heartily by his friends. They sounded  
  
relieved to see him. Seconds later the doorbell rang. When I opened it, Roz was standing on my  
  
doorstep drenched.  
  
" Oh, thank goodness you're alright Lee!"  
  
I ushered Rooz in. " Thanks for getting here so quick. I have to show you something."  
  
" What happened that you got cut off?"  
  
" Oh, that. Aragorn had his sword to my throat. No biggie."  
  
Roselyn looked at me like I was insane.  
  
" Lee? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine." I grinned devilishly. " I can see that you're never gonna believe me until you see  
  
that the hottest Elf in the universe is sitting in front of my fireplace, so come on!"  
  
I led her into the living room and when she saw the strange array of creatures there, her jaw  
  
dropped.  
  
" Frodo? Sam? What...."  
  
I grinned excitedly. " Isn't it great?!"  
  
There was a sudden crashing noise and a yelp of pain. I looked around.  
  
" I think it came from down the hall. Roz and I'll check it out. You guys can stay here."  
  
I looked at Roz. Her eyes were glued to Frodo. I tugged at her arm. " C'mon."  
  
Roz snapped out of her trance and we started down the hallway.  
  
Legolas stood up. " I'm coming."  
  
Frodo spoke up. " And I."  
  
Sam followed suit. " Mr. Frodo'll be going nowhere without me in this strange place."  
  
I looked at Roz and grinned. " Okay, let's go."  
  
Taking my flashlight in hand, I led our little investigation group past the fireplace and down the  
  
hallway. I could tell we were drawing nearer to the source of the noise because the groans of pain  
  
were growing louder. I stopped outside of the sewing room. That seemed to be where the noise  
  
was coming from. Legolas looked at me. " Where ever we are, this place seemsto be full of  
  
rooms!"  
  
I nodded. " On the count of three. 1 2 3!" I threw the door open and the five of us burst inside.  
  
The sight that met my eyes made me laugh so hard I couldn't breathe. Soon, Roz joined my  
  
laughter. Sam, Frodo, and Legolas were staring in shock. There in the middle of the room,  
  
covered in pins like a human pin cushion, stood Boromir plucking the oins out and bawling like a  
  
baby in pain. 


	4. Short Things and Old Guys

Disclaimer: Thank you to everyone who was nice enough to review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Now, when we left off Legolas, Sam, Frodo, Roz, and I were in the sewing room in my house  
  
where we had just discovered. Boromir. The reason I was laughing so hard was because when Boromir  
  
died in the movie, he'd had so many arrows in him that Roz and I had always joked that he'd looked  
  
like a human pin-cushion.  
  
I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe let alone speak and finally Frodo voiced the one  
  
question I wanted to ask.  
  
"Boromir? I thought you'd..... died?"  
  
Boromir was apparantly quite angry at being laughed at. " Well," he said gruffly," I'm not, okay? Now  
  
help me!"  
  
With much complaining and whining on Boromir's part, all of the were eventually removed and we made  
  
our way back to the living room. When everyone was seated, Roz looked around.  
  
Without taking her eyes off of Frodo she spoke. " Now, Lee, please tell me what's going on? "  
  
" Not that it matters as long as they're here." She added hastily.  
  
I also looked around the room. The four hobbits were sitting on the couch opposite us, Boromir and  
  
Aragorn were sitting on the floor near the fireplace, Legolas was standing by the window staring out  
  
at the pouring rain, and George was standing behind me and Roz's couch. I noticed that Prancer  
  
seemed to have developed a liking for Sam because she was sitting with her head on his knee.  
  
Pippin began to explain why they were there.  
  
" All I really remember is that there was a storm and to take cover from the rain and wind,  
  
Merry, Legolas, and I went into a cave. You see we'd gotten separated from everyone else in the  
  
rain. The next thing I know, you found us."  
  
" Well, where did the others go and how did they get here?" I looked around again, amazed at the  
  
odd gathering in my house.  
  
Pippin lookedover at Frodo. " How did you get here Frodo?"  
  
Frodo looked thoughtful for a moment. " Well, Sam and I became separated from you lot when you  
  
disappeared and we took cover under a ledge. The next thing I knew, we were under her bed."  
  
At this point Frodo looked over at me. Roz, who was next to me, sighed. "Man, his eyes are  
  
gorgeous." I glanced at everyone.  
  
" There must be something you haven't told me that can help me figure everything out."  
  
The incomplete Fellowship looked around at each other. Finally Frodo spoke up.  
  
" There is something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" We were on our way to a gathering of the Fellowship and, I don't know about the others, but the  
  
ledge that Sam and I took cover under had a strange marking on it."  
  
Merry's head perked up. " You know," he said thoughtfully, " There was a strange mark on the cave  
  
Legolas, Pippin, and I went into."  
  
Aragorn, who'd remained silent the whole time, suddenly spoke.  
  
" Yes, we were on our way and-"  
  
George cut him off.  
  
" Leela, can you hear how rediculous this sounds?! These guys have gotta be on crack or something!  
  
I mean, what normal person would come into our house and pretend to be things form your stupid  
  
books that you're obsessed with?!"  
  
There was a stunned silence and Roz glared at my brother. " Go eat Oreos!"  
  
Before my brother could respond, there was a knock on the door. George ran to answer it and a  
  
few seconds later I heard a yell. I raced for the door and saw Gimli standing in the doorway telling  
  
George that if he didn't let him in, he'd knock his skull in with his axe.  
  
" Get away from my brother!" I ran and snatched George out of the Dwarf's way. Okay, even  
  
though George is a pain sometimes, I would never want anything to happen to him. Gimli turned  
  
towards me. " What are you doing in our meeting spot, little girl?"  
  
Little girl? No one calls me little girl. Now he was making me mad.  
  
" Excuse me, Short Stuff, but this happens to be my house!"  
  
" Well, our caves back home are nicer than this shack!"  
  
" Go get lost in some woods, Axe-Boy!"  
  
Gimli growledand probably would have chopped me in half if Gandalf hadn't marched in and stood  
  
between us.  
  
" Enough! Where is everyone else?"  
  
I pointed to the living room and proceeded to lead him to it.  
  
Frodo looked shocked when the wizard entered the room.  
  
" Gandalf! You're lost, too?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled. " Lost? No, this is our meeting spot! Didn't you see the marls?"  
  
Realization dawned on everyone's faces as they remembered the marks on the cave and ledge.  
  
Now it was my turn to speak up.  
  
" Ummmm.... why is your meeting place in my house?"  
  
Roz nudged me. " Don't even ask! It doesn't matter why they're here! Let's just be glad that they  
  
are!"  
  
I smiled and shook my head. Gandalf looked at me as though he hadn't even noticed me before.  
  
" What do you mean your house? No one's lived here for years!"  
  
I answered him matter-of-factly. " We just moved in two weeks ago."  
  
Gandalf began to pace and mutter to himself. " Oh, no. This completely ruins my plans. What am I  
  
going to do?"  
  
Things went on like this for some time. Suddenly Pippin spoke up. " Well, Gandalf, she didn't  
  
exactly throw us out. And she evn called her friend over."  
  
Now all of the Hobbits were nodding in agreement. Gandalf shook his head stubbornly.  
  
" She goes."  
  
Now he was bothering me...so I got sarcastic.  
  
" I am in the room you know. And you can't exactly kick me out of my own house. Besides, my  
  
mom'll be home soon so you guys have to listen to me so she doesn't find out that you're here or  
  
we'll all be in big trouble."  
  
The room went silent. The patter of the rain on the windows was very present and George looked  
  
over at me. Apparantly even he was stunned that I'd just challenged an old man. A sudden thought  
  
sprang into my mind. " Okay, my mom can't reach us to tell us that she's on her way home because  
  
the phones are dead, so we need to be on our guard."  
  
Pippin looked at me. " What's a phone?"  
  
" I'll show you later. Anyways, George, Roz, and I will go get some blankets. You guys can stay in  
  
the attic. If you're quiet, my mom'll never know."  
  
Without another word, the three of us went to find as many blankets as we could. George seemed  
  
incredibly angry.  
  
" No way are those freaks staying in our house!"  
  
Roz, of course, sided with me. "Why not? Your friends stay here all the time."  
  
I stiffled a laugh. It was true, my brother's friends were pretty weird. Anyways,we found some  
  
pillows and blankets and returned to the living room to find the Fellowship having a heated  
  
discussion. Legolas's voice rang out. " She's offering us shelter, how evil can she be?"  
  
All of the hobbits seemed to agree. Gimli, however, was another story. " You Elves are to trusting!  
  
The girl is obviously trying to trap us!" I cleared my throat and the conversation ceased immediately.  
  
" If you guys wanna stay, the blankets are here. You can stay in the attic." With that, I grabbed  
  
Roz and dragged her up to my room. 


	5. What's in the Kitchen?

Disclaimer: Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. I own none of the  
  
characters except Leela, George, and Roselyn. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
The next morning I awoke to yet more rain. My mom had apparantly gotten home because I  
  
could here her talking in the kitchen. My mind was kind of foggy, so it took me until I saw Roz  
  
sleeping on my floor to remember last night's weird events. I sat bolt upright, jumped out of bed, and  
  
shook Roz.  
  
" Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
" Mmmmmm.......mushrooms...."  
  
I laughed and whispered in her ear.  
  
" Roz, it's Frodo. Wake up!"  
  
She sat right up and I almost died of laughter. Roz, however, didn't think it was very funny, and pushing  
  
her red hair out of her eyes, she smiled sarcastically. " Ha."  
  
I then went about refreshing her memory of last night and we both got dressed. Attempting to  
  
tiptoe up to the attic without my mom seeing us didn't work.  
  
"Oh, good, you girls are up. Come down and eat."  
  
Exchanging frusterated glances, Roz and I went downstairs. George was still asleep. My mom  
  
smiled when we walked in. " Lee, I'd like you to meet Mr. Esiw. His car broke down in the  
  
storm last night, so he stayed in the living room."  
  
I looked over to see a tall man with long black hair and pointy ears. My eyes bugged out. He looked  
  
just like-  
  
" I-El-ummm-how?-wha-?"  
  
I could do no more than stutter. Roz's mouth hung open in disbelief. My mom had an amused and  
  
confused look on her face. " Girls? Why are you acting so strange?"  
  
I stared blankly at her. " Ummmm...we.." I grabbed Roz and we ran back into my room.  
  
"Lee? Why is Elrond in your kitchen?"  
  
" I have no idea. And what's even stranger is that my mom is getting along with him and doesn't think  
  
he's wierd."  
  
" Yeah, he's probably wooing her with the history of Middle Earth."  
  
I laughed. " Let's go see if the guys decided to stay."  
  
We walked up to the attic and opened the door only to see--- George lying in the middle of the  
  
floor.  
  
" George? Why are you up here?"  
  
He mumbled tiredly, " Couldn't get freaks out....out of ..my room...so I ...came up here."  
  
At that moment, my mom decided to try and call George down for breakfast.  
  
" George please don't tell Mom about last night?"  
  
" Mmmm..kkk..."  
  
Roz and I sprinted to George's room. I opened the door and immediately hads Gimli's axe aimed  
  
at me. I'm sure he intended for it to be at my throat, but because of his stunted growth, it was  
  
a little lower. I shoved his arm out of my way and walked in.  
  
" Ummm...yeah anyways...Why did you guys come in here?"  
  
I saw the hobbits talking in a corner, Aragorn and Borimir looking at my brother's baseball card  
  
collection, Legolas looking out the window, and Gandalf playing GameBoy. No one answered me.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
Sam came over to me.  
  
" We wanted him to explain things to us and we fell asleep because he kept going on and on about  
  
a thing called a... PS2." He shrugged.  
  
Roz grinned. "Well, you'll never guess who's down in the kitchen!"  
  
Pippin looked up. " Kitchen?"  
  
Gandalf kept his eyes on the game. " Who? Awwww.. crap! I died!"  
  
Roz hopped up and down. " Elrond!"  
  
The GameBoy fell to the floor with a crash. Or rather a thud since the ground was carpeted.  
  
" Oh, drat! I tried to leave that ancient fortune cookie behind!"  
  
Elrond's head popped into the room. " Oh, fine! I see how it is! Ditch the cool guy! You're just  
  
jealous!" He ran a hand through his hair. Gandalf's eyes flashed and he looked at Elrond disdainfully.  
  
" I assure you I am anything but jealous."  
  
Roz leapt at Elrond and clung to him. Elrond struggled to revome Roz. You see, Roselyn has a  
  
thing for Elrond and Frodo. Don't ask me why, cuz I'll never figure that out! Anywho, back to the  
  
story. I closed the door so my mom wouldn't walk in on the odd scene.  
  
" Gandalf? Really, why are you guys here?"  
  
He sighed. "Well, since this house had been empty, we were going to use it as a vacation house.  
  
That whole deal with the Rings was pretty tiring."  
  
" Why didn't you invite Elrond here?"  
  
" He's always on vacation! All he did was sit pretty in Rivendell!"  
  
Elrond flung Roz across the room and she landed in Frodo's lap.  
  
" You have no idea how hard it is-"  
  
I held up a hand. " Look, we're on vacation,too, so you guys can stay in the attic and we'll be your  
  
tour guides. No one knows Orlando, Florida like we do."  
  
Aragorn nodded his agreement and went back to studying a Gary Sheffield card. The others  
  
gave their consent as well. My mom called upstairs. " I'm going to the grocery store! Did Mr. Esiw  
  
leave yet?"  
  
A sappy grin lit Elrond's fac and he opened his mouth to reply. Instead I answered for him.  
  
" Yes and he said thank you!"  
  
" Okay, wake your brother up for me! There's food in the oven when you're hungry, bye!"  
  
" Bye!"  
  
The front door shut and I looked out the window to see that the rain was gone. The tell tale signs  
  
of a sunny day showed through. The only bad thing was that Elrond seemed to have a thing for my  
  
mom. 


	6. A K-Mart Delay

Disclaimer: Sorry it took me so long ot get up this chapter! I've had a lot to do lately. I also had a  
  
small case of writer's block. Hehehe. I'm sure you've all experienced that before! Well, here goes!  
  
Enjoy and please review! I need reviews!  
  
Roz burst into tears and Frodo shoved her head off his lap. " Nobody loves me!" she cried.  
  
Everyone stared as Roz proceeded to cry her eyes out. I sat down next to her.  
  
" What do you mean. no one loves you?"  
  
" Elrond likes your mom and-and Frodo hates me!" she sobbed.  
  
" No one hates you, right guys?"  
  
The Fellowship nodded fervantly and Roz's tears stopped immediately. " Really?" she smiled. "Okay,  
  
let's go eat breakfast." With that she ran downstairs. Pippin looked at me expectantly.  
  
" Okay, let's go."  
  
We trooped down to the kitchen. While we were in there, my strange house guests proceeded to  
  
stuff their faces with a variety of foods. These included crackers, Doritos, muffins, fruits, hot sauce,  
  
choclate syrup, and mucj more. Pretty soon they all sat down and the phone rang.  
  
" Is that a phone?" Pippin asked.  
  
I nodded and picked up the reciever, but no one was there. I shrugged. Stupid people always  
  
call and then hang up.  
  
" So...what do you guys want to do today?"  
  
Borimir shrugged and looked at Aragorn.  
  
" Ask Gandalf, he's the vacation arranger."  
  
Gandalf was busy playing Level 10 of Mario.  
  
" Gandalf?" said Roz. " Gandalf?"  
  
" What? Oh, crap! You made me die!"  
  
" Sorry. What do you want to do today?"  
  
" How about the beach? But wait, we've got two confounded Elves who might try to cross the sea."  
  
Gandalf glared at Elrond and Elrond stared back.  
  
" Legoals and I don't want to cross the sea, Gandalf. We're on vacation." he retorted.  
  
I broke in before the two could kill each other.  
  
" Ok., beach itis. Roz start packing a picnic and I'll go see if George wants to come."  
  
As I went upstairs I could see the hobbits helping Roz pack most of the contents of the refrigerator  
  
into a picnic basket and cooler.  
  
I opened the door to the attic and found my brother still lying on the floor. I poked him.  
  
" George?"  
  
" Pizza..."  
  
"George?" I said in a singsong voice.  
  
" No mushrooms.....just pepperoni..."  
  
" George, we're going to the beach. Wanna come?"  
  
" And a coke......"  
  
I rolled my eyes and went ot find a pen, paper, and some tape. Quickly scribbling a note of our  
  
whereabouts, I taped it to my brother's forehead and went back downstairs. Roz already had the  
  
Fellowship piled into her small car since my mom had our van. She beckoned for me to hop in  
  
and we drove to her house to pick up her swimsuit ( mine was under my clothes already). We  
  
were going a steady pace with Gandalf busy with GameBoy ( he'd discovered the wonders of  
  
Kirby) and the Beach Boys blasting, when Roz slammed on the breaks. Aragorn rubbed his head  
  
where it'd hit the roof and grumbled. " What was that for?"  
  
Roz had a look of complete and utter horror on her face. I looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
" They don't have swimsuits! They can't go to the beach without swimsuits!"  
  
I gasped. She was right. " K-Mart here we come!"  
  
I grinned and Roz spun the car around.  
  
* * * *  
  
We arrived at K-Mart within a matter of minutes and convinced everyone but Legolas,  
  
Elrond, and Merry to stay in the car. It took us awhile to actually get inside the store because  
  
Merry kept running , facinated, in and out of the automatic doors at the entrance.  
  
When we got in, I led the way to the Boys department and made for the swimsuits. Legolas,  
  
Elrond, and Merry stared about in wonder at the hobbit-sized clothing around them. Roz and I  
  
were soon busy showing Merry swimsuits and asking him to help us choose ones that he and his  
  
fellow hobbits would like. Eventually, we had set aside a green one with soccer balls on it for Merry,  
  
a yellow one with horses and cowboys on it for Sam, a red on with fruits on it for Pippin, and a blue  
  
one with treasure chests and gold coins on it for Frodo.  
  
"Whew!" Roz passed a hand over her forehead. " That took forever!"  
  
Merry was holding four swimsuits, pround that he'd helped to pick them out. The grin on my face  
  
faded as I realized something, and I gripped Roz's arm.  
  
"Roz? Where're Legolas and Elrond?"  
  
Roz looked around.  
  
" I don't know.... but they couldn't have gone too far."  
  
" You take Merry and go look in Toys and Electronics. I'll go check Sporting Goods and Books."  
  
" Ready..... break!"  
  
I ran towards the Sporting Goods section and went straight for the hunting section. If Legolas was  
  
anywhere, he'd be here. But, to my great surprise, he wasn't there. Muttering to myself, I quickly  
  
made my way to the Books section. I turned the corner and to my reilief, Elrond was harmlessly  
  
chatting with someone. I walked a couple of aisles down to where he was and the woman he was  
  
talking to spun around.  
  
"Oh hi sweetie! Look who's here! Mr. Esiw! (A/N: Esiw is wise backwards!) What are you doing  
  
here?"  
  
My jaw dropped in disbelief. Of all the in K-Mart Elrond had to run into my mom. Over my mom's  
  
shoulder, Elrond flashed me a triumphant smile and I wanted to knock his teeth out. Instead I glared  
  
at him. My mom was still waiting for my answer.  
  
" Oh, uh, Roz and I are on our way to the beach and stopped here for some, uh..."  
  
I looked around and grabbed a rubber ducky that someone had left on a shelf.  
  
" For a rubber ducky." I finished quickly. I know it was lame and apparantly even Elrond did,  
  
because he started laughing with my mom.  
  
" Oh.oh.okay, honey! Is George with you?"  
  
" No, hewanted to stay home. But I have to go now." I looked pointedly at Elrond, hoping he'd  
  
catch my drift, but he just stared back at me with an "Oh,yeah?" look in his eyes.  
  
"Lee, hon, you should talk to Mr.Esiw. He seems to be quite the expert on that Lord of the Rings  
  
stuff."  
  
"I'm sure he is." I answered drily. " Now I really have to go."  
  
Elrond looked at me again. (A/n: Pretend this convo's in Elvish. I don't know enough of the  
  
language to actually write it all like that, so use your imagnations, k? I'll let ya know when it's in  
  
English again.)  
  
"Like I'm going to come! No one even wants me there, anyways. I like your mom better than  
  
Gandalf."  
  
" Are you kidding me? You're staying here just because you're mad at Gandlaf? You are the most  
  
immature 5,000 year old Elf I've ever known! "  
  
" I'm the only 5,000 year old Elf you've ever known!"  
  
" Yeah, well Legolas is more mature than you."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and looked over my shoulder.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I turned around to see Roz standing there with Legolas who was playing with an action figure of  
  
himself. Roz had convieniently hidden Merry behind he and Legolas.  
  
(A/N: Back in English!)  
  
"Wow, what language was that?" asked my mom.  
  
" Elvish." Elrond and I said in unison. I glared at him.  
  
" Hey Mrs. G." Roz looked nervously from me to Elrond to my mom to Legolas.  
  
" Hi, Roselyn. Who's your friend?"  
  
" This is uh..... Larry, yeah, we're friends from school."  
  
Legolas perked up. Luckily he had enough sense to play along.  
  
"Hello Mrs.G." He shook Mom's hand.  
  
" Well, we'd better be going now." I said.  
  
" Yes, I'd better get going,too." said Elrond.  
  
I sighed in relief. Elrond looked at me and then dipped my mom and kissed her on the lips. Roz  
  
dragged me to the Mens swimsuit section before I could throttle him. Elrond met us there.  
  
All the swimsuits were picked out before long, including a pink Speedo for Gimli form Legolas  
  
as payback from Gimli having threatened Legolas with scissors earlier.  
  
As we walked up to the cashier, I noticed that Elrond had a red mark on his face, but  
  
decided to yell at him in the car. We got out of K-Mart only having to pay $5 for all the swimsuits  
  
because the cashier ahd been to busy staring at Legolas to ringus up right.  
  
As soon as everyone was back in the car, I let loose.  
  
" What were you DOING?!"  
  
The car went silent.  
  
" Don't EVER put the moves on my mom again! If you like her, that's one thing, but to spite me?  
  
That's just rude! And you were very disrespectful to my mother!"  
  
" I do like her, but you're right. I probably shouldn't have done that. She smacked me."  
  
The whole car erupted with laughter and Roz started up the car. Finally, we were getting to the beach!  
  
A/N: I appreciate all those that have reviewed and I would really like for you guys to pleeeease  
  
review this chapter! Please? 


	7. Finally!! The Beach!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any LotR characters. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I really  
  
appreciate it and I try to review your stories, too. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review when  
  
you're done reading. :)  
  
After about 20 minutes of driving and listening to the Fellowship's off-key singing ( and several  
  
exclamations of " Crap! I died again!" from Gandalf) Roz pulled into a parking space at the beach.  
  
After Elrond was smacked by my mom, I knew he probably wouldn't try anything like that again, so I  
  
wasn't as angry at him as before. As we all got out of the car and crowded around the trunk to dole  
  
out swimsuits, I noticed lots of people staring at us and the Fellowship stared back. A woman wearing  
  
a yellow bikini walked up to Legolas.  
  
" Hey there." she said seductively.  
  
Legolas looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
" Hello." he answered uncertainly.  
  
Roz nudged me. " If you don't go tell her off, I will."  
  
" I want to see his reaction. If it gets bad, I'll do something about it."  
  
The woman looked Legoals over. She twirled her hair. " So what brings you here, cutie?"  
  
Legolas looked horrified as the woman began to move closer to Legolas. She had him cornered  
  
against the car. I decided to intervene. I marched in between the two and faced the woman.  
  
" Listen Barbie, back off okay?"  
  
She looked disgruntled but laughed.  
  
" Kid, he's way out of your league."  
  
Now it was my turn to laugh.  
  
" You- you- you think I like him?"  
  
" Well, like, duh."  
  
Roz decided to pipe up. " She thinks he's hot. Now back off or you'll get a kiss from caveman over  
  
there." She jabbed a thumb in Gimli's direction. The woman screamed and ran off. Legolas looked  
  
at me. " I am a bit hot." He removed his cloak. I looked at Roz and cracked up.  
  
Soon enough everyone came out of the bathrooms with swimsuits on. Gimli wasn't too  
  
thrilled with his Speedo and after scaring several people away with his appearance, Legolas finally  
  
let him change into Gandalf's swimsuit since Gandalf wouldn't part with his robes ( or the GameBoy  
  
for that matter).  
  
" And now, we hit the waves!" I declared.  
  
" So this is what the other side of the Sea looks like." Legolas murmmered.  
  
" Not really." Elrond deadpanned. " Surf's up!"  
  
He dove into the waves.  
  
" Chicken Fight!" I called.  
  
After explaining the game, I climbed aboard Legolas's shoulders. Roz hopped on Elrond's, Pip  
  
jumped on Aragorn, and Borimir carried Merry. Frodo was busy teaching Sam how to swim,  
  
Gandalf was playing GameBoy on the beach, and no one could carry Gimli. The Chicken Fights  
  
went on for awhile. Pippin and Aragorn won three times, Merry and Borimir won twice, Roz and  
  
Elrondwon once, and Legolas and I won once. See, Roz and I didn't have the heart to knock the  
  
hobbits down. At least, I didn't. Roz may have just been in La-La-Land on Elrond's shoulders.  
  
Eventually we were exhausted and decided to join Gandalf on the beach for lunch. Sam was  
  
incredibly proud about learning how to swim and Gandalf told us of his Kirby adventures(he'd  
  
reached level 8). Everyone ate happily. My mom, by the way, would be coming home to a pretty  
  
much foodless house. Pippin stood up with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Pippin?" asked Aragorn.  
  
Pippin blushed and jumped up and down.  
  
" Well?" prompted Borimir," What is it?"  
  
" I-I have sand in my pants and it itches!'  
  
" You mean to say I'm not the only one?" asked Sam.  
  
I laughed. "Follow me, guys." I led them to the outdoor rinsing shower near the road and  
  
bathrooms. By then it was well into the afternoon and we decided to go home.  
  
" You know, Lee, it might be easier I take a few of them to my house. Less suspicious, you  
  
know?" Roz said.  
  
" Yeah, I guess you're right." I looked over my shoulder at the Fellowship. The hobbits were all  
  
asleep.  
  
" Hey guys?" I said.  
  
" Huh?" replied Aragorn.  
  
" Who wants to stay at Roz's house? You can't all stay at my house or my mom might get suspicious.  
  
Elrond you definantly can't stay at my house."  
  
" I know." he replied degectedly.  
  
Aragorn, Borimir, and Gandalf all volunteered to go with Elrond.  
  
" One more of you has to go." I said.  
  
" Fine." grumbled Gimli, " I will."  
  
* * *  
  
About ten minutes later, we arrived at my house. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that  
  
Mom's van wasn't in the driveway. We'd be able to get in without any questions. Sam, Frodo,  
  
Merry, Pippin, Legolas, and I got out of Roz's car and she drove off. George popped his head  
  
out of his window as I turned the doorhandle of the house.  
  
" Lee! No! Mom's-"  
  
We stepped inside and the door clanged shut.  
  
" Home." ended George.  
  
It was too late. My mom was standing in front of us.  
  
" Uh- hi......Mom. I thought you were still out? Where's the van?"  
  
" In the garage."  
  
My mom looked at my strange house guests in a bewildered and stern manner.  
  
" Explain yourself and your guests, please."  
  
I gulped. What could I say? 


	8. At Roz's House

Disclaimer: This story is entirely fictional and I the only characters I own are Leela, her mom, George,  
  
Harry, Roz, and...... Prancer the dog.  
  
Author's note: Thank you sooooo much to all who have been reviewing! It makes me happy to know  
  
that some poeple are enjoying this..odd...little fic! :) Please review again or for the first time and I'll try  
  
my best to review your stories in return. With that said, enjoy Chapter 8: At Roz's House of Storm!  
  
  
  
~*~Meanwhile, while I was being confronted by my mother......."  
  
Roz pulled up into her driveway. Her parents had decided to go on some wilderness retreat to  
  
find themselves and their inner peace, so she wouldn't have to worry about explaining her Middle Earth  
  
companions to them. She rapped on the front door. She was too lazy to get out her key and since her  
  
brother, Harry, was home, he should open the door anyways, she thought.  
  
There was no answer at the door. " Harry! Open up! Now!" Roz called.  
  
She tapped her foot impatiently. " Harry!" After waiting a few moments, Roz reluctantly dug through  
  
her bag, grumbling to herself, but couldn't seem to find her key. Gandalf, Borimir, Gimli, Elrond, and  
  
Aragorn were talking softly to each other.  
  
" And so the parting of the Fellowship take two ensues." muttered Aragorn.  
  
Giving up on locating her key, Roz banged on the door again. " Harry! Open up!"  
  
" Must we really go throught the ' I can't get the doors open." thing again? " said Gimli exhasperatedly.  
  
He shoved his way through to the door, grabbing Gandalf's staff on the way. When he was standing  
  
on the doormat, Gimli whacked the door with the staff and promptly said " Mellon".  
  
A minute later a blonde haired boy not much taller than Gimli himself opened the door. He froze on  
  
the spot and his jaw dropped. Roz shoved her way past a gaping Harry grumbling things such as  
  
"It takes a Dwarf smacking a staff against the door to get him to open up!" and " Stupid videp games  
  
are making his brain shrink." She flipped off the PS2 Harry'd been playing and that snapped him  
  
back to reality.  
  
" Hey! I was on Level 13!"  
  
Everyone walked in and the door shut behind them.  
  
" Well, you can get back to Level 13 later. Maybe Gandalf can help you. He hasn't put down  
  
George's GameBoy since he found it last night."  
  
" So is-"  
  
" Harry," said Roz grinning from ear to ear ( all door incidents forgotten for the moment) " I'd like to  
  
introduce you to Borimir, Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, and.." she sighed dreamily, " Elrond..."  
  
" Gimli! I have so many questions to ask you!" Harry proceeded to list many questions and Roz  
  
explained ot a baffled Gimli that Harry happened to be on of his fans.  
  
" You mean I have fans?" asked Gimli.  
  
" Of course!" replied Harry as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. " Anyways.."  
  
he continued babbling.  
  
" So, Elrond... what would you like for dinner?" asked Roz.  
  
Elrond shrugged and flopped down on a couch. Roz sat down next to him and smiled widely,  
  
waiting for a more specific response. Elrond scooted to the very end of the couch and Roz followed,  
  
still wearing the same idiotic grin. Elrond leaned away. " Ummm....we'll have whatever you want as  
  
long as you'll kindly move over." he said.  
  
" Whatever I want?" aked Roz deviously.  
  
Elrond looked revolted and shot up out of his seat. " Ugh! You dirty minded little human!"  
  
Roz shrugged. " 'Kay, we'll have grilled cheese."  
  
Realization dawned on Harry's face and he ran to the computer and logged onto the internet.  
  
Roz saw him and stopped him just in time. " No! You can't tell anyone! No, not even Gimlifan5 on  
  
the message board."  
  
While Roz cooked dinner, Harry showed Gandalf PS2 and the others explored the house.  
  
Dinner was interesting, as Harry and Gandalf wouldn't leave the videogame console. Gimli,  
  
Borimir, Aragorn, and Elrond enjoyed " the fine delacacy of melted cheese and bread" as Elrond  
  
put it.  
  
After dinner, Gandalf was still glued to the PS2 and Gimli and Harry were heartily chatting,  
  
while Aragorn, Borimir, Elrond, and Roz sat on the couch talking.  
  
" Uh... I was exploring the house and I came upon a room with a wall covered in pictures of ...  
  
Aragorn, Frodo, and myself." said Elrond inquizzitilvely.  
  
" Oh, that's my room." said Roz nonchalantly.  
  
A brief look of panic passed over Elrond's face. Roz glanced at the clock. " Time for bed!"  
  
Harry looked at his sister questioninly. " Roz, it's only 9:00."  
  
" I know." she answered cheerfully.  
  
After making Gandlaf put down the PS2 controller and go back to GameBoy, Riz ushered Gimli,  
  
Harry, and him into Harry's room.  
  
" Aragorn and Elrond can sleep in my room." said Roz.  
  
" What about me?" asked Borinir indignantly.  
  
" You get the couch."  
  
Roz dragged Aragorn and Elrond into her room and closed the door, leaving a speechless Borimir  
  
to fend for himslef.  
  
Roz poked her head out of her doorway and Borimir, thinking she'd changed her mind, made his way  
  
towards it.  
  
:" I forgot to tell you, blankets and pillows are in the closet." said Roz. She then closed the door.  
  
"Now," Roz looked at Elrond and Aragorn who were hiding in a corner, " You two get to  
  
share my bed."  
  
They sat down on her bed and Roz followed suit. " With me."  
  
Elrond shot up. " I'm not sharing a bed with anyone! Especially not you or Aragorn!"  
  
Roz looked at Elrond. "Why not?"  
  
" Because you have done nothing but put the moves on me and he....he...he stole my little girl!"  
  
Elrond sank to his knees in tears.  
  
" I didn't mean to steal Arwen." said Aragorn quietly.  
  
" And I didn't mean to make you cry." said Roz who looked close to tears herself. " You can have  
  
the bed to yourself. Now maybe we can work out yours and Aragorn's problems. I'm a pretty good  
  
counsellor, you know."  
  
" Well, I-I-I just miss my daughter." said Elrond pathetically.  
  
" I love her, too." said Aragorn.  
  
They went on like this for awhile and Roz was so caught up in her counselling duties that she forgot  
  
about the sleeping arrangements ( which ended up being her and Aragorn on the floor on opposite  
  
sides if the bed.). When all was quiet Elrond whispered to Aragorn. " You know, that was really  
  
kind of sweet of her to help us out like that."  
  
" Yeah." answered Aragorn.  
  
" I am happy because Arwen is happy with you."  
  
" Thanks Dad."  
  
" Don't call me that Elessar."  
  
" K. I think Roz is happy about the sleeping arrangements because we are. Kind of like how you're  
  
happy because Arwen is."  
  
" Yeah I supposed. Good night, Aragorn."  
  
" Night Pops."  
  
Elrond refrained himself from saying something back and went to sleep. 


	9. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: Why bother typing it when you know I don't own anything but Lee, Roz, Harry, and George?  
  
A/N: Thanks a bunch to everyone who's been reviewing this! I have the next two chapters typed, it's all a matter of typing and posting!  
  
Chapter 9: Truth or Dare  
  
My mom tapped her foot impatiently. " Well?" " I-uh-um" I stammered nervously and looked at Legolas. " You remember Larry, right? Roz introduced you at K-Mart." " Yes..." she responded suspiciously, " Who are the other four?" " Um...." I thought fast. " Mark, Pip, Frank, and Sam." Then, noticing my mother staring at their odd appearances, I went on to explain that. " We're um... practicing for the school play." " School's over Leela." " Right... it's for the youth group I joined." I fibbed. I'd never been in a youth group, but my mom had been hounding me to " get involved in my community" for awhile now, so I figured it was worth a shot. " You actually joined?" she said happily. " Uh...yeah!" I glued a very fake smile to my face. " How wonderful!" my mom smiled and then her voice got serious again. " But Lee, next time let me know before you have your friends over! And I need to see you in the kitchen for a moment." " Okay." I said to my mom, relieved that she'd bought the whole thing. " Just a sec. George! " I called. My brother appeared at the top of the stairs. " Yeah?" He gave me an 'I tried to warn you' look. " George, can you show Larry, Pip, Mark, Frank, and Sam up to my room where we'll be working on the play? Mom wants to talk to me." I gave him a ' Do it or you're dead meat.' look and he smirked. The hobbits and Elf followed George upstairs while I met my mom in the kitchen. " What is it?" I asked, hoping that she hadn't figured out my lie. " Leela, I need you to be brutally honest with me and tell me what's going on." My mom folded her ams and looked at me expectantly. My knees went weak and my mind raced. " Holy crap!" I thought, " What can I tell her!?" " The truth about what. Mom?" I squeaked. " You know very well about what." "No, I don't!" " I'm talking about this." My mom took a piece of paper out of an envelope on the counter and held it in front of my face. I took the paper and looked it over, relieved that she hadn't figured out that my house guests weren't really from around here. " So what do you have to say for yourself?" my mom asked. I looked up at her and shook my head, bewildered by the extensive phone bill filled with numbers I didn't recognize. " I don't know." " Who are all these people you've been calling?" I was speechless. " Well?" my mom prompted. " I don't know! Did you try asking-" " George already said he deosn't know either! Until I find out , let George know that you're both grounded." " What?! Till when?!" I asked desperately. " Until I find out who made $80 worth of what looks like prank calls. Now go, your friends are waiting."  
  
I marched upstairs angry and confused. "GEORGE!!!" George came out of his room. " What?" " We're grounded until you fess up to the prank calls!" I growled. " What makes you think that I did them?" he asked. " Well I didn't!" " Neither did I! I bet your weird friends did it!" " They're not-" I gasped. Wait a second. Hadn't Pippin asked about phones? Without another word, I raced to my room.  
  
Opening the door revealed Legolas to be studying some arrows I'd made out of pipe cleaners, yarn, and feathers(A/N: Yes, I've done this!), Merry and Pippin looking at my LotR trading cards, Sam studying a cookbook, and Frodo looking at my replica of The One Ring on a chain. They all looked up at my arrival. " These are some very odd, yet well crafted arrows, Leela!" said Legolas. I grinned. He'd complimented ME! " Thanks!" I turned to Merry and Pippin and my expression turned to one of suspicion. " Did you guys use my phone the other night?" Pippin perked up. " Yes! People picked up and talked through it and me and Merry asked them where thier mushrooms were and then-" Merry clapped a hand over Pippin's mouth. " Pip!" " Great." I flopped onto my bed. " What's great?" asked Sam. " Now because Merry and Pippin made prank calls I'm in trouble." " Sorry." chorused the two guilty hobbits. " It's alright. It's worth it to have you guys here." I smiled. Just then, my brother burst into my room grinning. " Well, Lee, guess you're in trouble...but how about a game to cheer you up?" " Gee thanks, such as?" I asked sarcastically. George grinned wickedly. " Truth or Dare!" Since the hobbits and Elf seemed eager to learn how to play, I reluctantly agreed to do so. We all sat down in a circle on my bedroom floor. George glanced around my room and his eyes landed on the wall next to my bed that was partially covered with LotR pictures. Near the wall was my Legolas action figure. " Lee, Truth or Dare?" George asked me. " Truth." I replied cautiously. He smiled. " What do you think of Legolas?" My eyes grew wide. How could he ask me this with Legolas himself sitting across from me?! " Well...I uh....I..." I stammered. My heart was pounding and then gave a flutter when Legolas flashed me a nervous grin as though he was afraid of what my opinion would be. I smiled back and took a deep breath. " I think that Legolas is very smart...and...and talented in archery....and VERY good looking." I finished. I snuck a glance at Legolas and noticed that his cheeks were tinged with pink. " Ah, the truth at last!" George smiled smugly. " George, Truth or Dare!" I asked somewhat vengefully. " Dare." " Call Rhonda ( a girl he'd liked for a long time) and tell her you like her." All color drained from George's face, but he quickly recovered, grabbed the phone, and dialed Rhonda's number. When she picked up, he quickly muttered, " Hi, Rhonda, I like you." and hung up. " Pippin Truth or Dare." " Dare." " Sing a drinking song and dance around." We all stared. " What? I can't think of a good one for him!" George explained. Pippin did his dare, making us all laugh. " Legolas Truth or Dare?" " Dare." " Kiss Leela!" Pip grinned. The room went silent. " I can't." Legolas muttered and blushed furiously. " You have to, it's the Dare." said Sam knowingly. " Fine." He leaned over towards me and my heart quickened. I didn't want him to kiss me! Not unless he wanted to, which he obviously didn't, so I stood up. My eyes to the ground, I muttered " I gotta go tell my mom about the prank calls." and waked away. I found my mom in the kitchen and told her I'd made the calls, the result being my allowance being taken away until the bill was paid off. " Leela why are your cheeks pink? Are you feeling okay? Did something happen?" my mom asked, concerned. " No, Mom, the guys went home. I'm going to bed, good-night." I hugged my mom and went upstairs. I opened the door to my room. No one was in there. I figured George'd probably taken them up to the attic or something. I floped onto my bed. Wait till Roz hears I turned down a kiss form Legolas! I thought and laughed inwardly, a little sorry that I'd turned it down. I sat up and saw Legolas standing a bit uncomfortably in my doorway. " Hi," I said, " Look, I didin't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I just-" Legolas strode over to my bed and promptly kissed me softly on the lips. I was taken aback and must've turned about three shades of red. Legolas just smiled. " I believe I owed you that kiss." he said quietly and walked out of my room. I closed the door, got into my pajamas, hopped into bed, and rejoiced silently, my face breaking into a grin.  
  
~So what do you think? Good? Chessy? Let me know! Chapter 10 is written, I just have to type it up! 


	10. Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: Thanks to all who've reviewed! For what I do and don't own, check an earlier chapter. A/N: For some reason even though I type these chapters up with paragraph breaks, they upload to ff.net as a big block of words. I don't know why.  
  
Chapter 10: Identity Crisis  
  
I woke up the next morning with a grin still plastered to my face. I hopped out of bed, did a little jig, and went to the bathroom to shower. Half an hour later ( hey, it takes a long time to wrestle with curly hair!) I walked downstairs, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, to find a note from my mom saying that she'd left for work and would be back later that night.  
  
Just then the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" "Lee? It's Roz. We have a problem and have to come over now. Is your mom gone?" she said panicky. "Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked. "I'm leaving now, I'll tell you when we get there, bye." She hung up.  
  
I paced the kitchen worriedly. What could possibly have gone wrong over night? George, Legolas, and the Hobbits came down the stairs. I glanced at Legolas and smiled slightly. His cheeks tinged pink and he did the same. Then my face turned serious. " Roz and the others are coming over. She said there's a problem." I began pacing again until Legolas reached out and grabbed my shoulders. " Whatever may be wrong, I'm sure we can handle it. Relax." He looked into my eyes and my heart melted. " Okay." I said. "Good." He smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek causing me to blush yet again. George, Pippin, and Merry started to laugh while Frodo and Sam just smiled as though they'd expected this to happen all along.  
  
The doorbell rang and worry returned to my face. I raced to get the door, but Roz burst in before I could open it. She was followed by Gandalf ( playing GameBoy as usual), Aragorn looking somewhat upset, Elrond ( his eyebrows drawn together worriedly), Gimli ( looking..well...like Gimli), and Harry who looked amused. Roz had taken over my pacing job and was muttering to herself. "Roz...where's Borimir?" I asked cautiously. "I don't know! That's the problem! I went to get breakfast this morning and he wasn't on the couch!" " Wait. You made him sleep on the couch." " Well where else was he supposed to sleep? My bed was taken by Elrond, me and Aragorn had either side of the floor, and the others were in Harry's room!" "Oh boy. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" We made our way into the kitchen. "He left this." said Roz pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. I grabbed it and read:  
  
Dear Roselyn who loves Elves, Dwarves, dirty humans, and wizrds, but not me, I'm not a wizard or a Dwarf so I'm not welcome in Harry's room and I'm not a dirty human or an ancient Elf, so apparantly I'm not welcome in your room either. Obviously since I'm not wanted anywhere, I am leaving. I need to fond somewhere to become dirty, a Dwarf, a wizard, or an Elf so that you'll all want me around and I think I know just the place. If you ever want to see me again, then you'll come and find me.  
  
- Borimir the Unwanted  
  
I stared at the letter in disbelief. " I don't believe this! He's having an identity crisis!" I turned to the Fellowship. " Okay guys, we need your help." "Aragorn, how did you get dirty?" asked Roz. " By travelling!" he answered digruntled. "I can't help on an empty stomach!" moaned Pippin. I rushed around handing out fruit while questioning the Fellowship as to where they thought Borimir was likely to go. No one seemed to be able to figure out where to get dirty, or become and Elf, wizard, or Dwarf. "Leela, dear, you're pacing again." I stopped and looked quizzically at Legolas. Did he just cal me 'dear'? He smiled at me and I saw Roz's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye. "Have you kissed her?" she asked Legolas. " Twice!" chorused Pippin and George. Both me and Legolas turned red. " How do you guys know he kissed me last night?" I asked. George grinned. " We have our ways!" Roz crossed her arms. " Hey! How come Lee's guy likes her but you don't like me?"She turned to Elrond who just shrugged and said, " I think you're nice." "Apparantly not nice enough to do this!" Roz walked over to Elrond and kissed him hard on the lips. It was my turn for my jaw to be affected by the forces of gravity. I started laughing along with Harry and George. "Wow, I bet that hasn't happened to you in about 3,000 years, Elly!" Gandalf said, actually looking up from the GameBoy. Elrond blushed and Roz sat back down smiling defiantly. "Aren't we forgetting about Borimir?" asked Harry. " Oh. Right. Him." I racked my brain. Where could we find wizards and Dwarfs? My eyes wandered to the refrigerator and landed on a magnet, a particular magnet. "That's it!" I jumped up. "What's it?" asked Roz. " Where can we find Dwarfs and wizards?" I asked excitedly. " Isn't that what we've been trying to figure out ever since we got here?"said Roz. "We're going to Disney World!" I announced.  
  
~Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!~ ~*~WaNdA~*~ 


	11. Bori and the Seven Dwarves

Disclaimer/ Author's Note: I don't own the Fellowship ( drat) or Elrond ( TPM wishes she did!). Sorry it took me awhile to update, I've been really busy! I hope ff.net doesn't mangle this file, because I'm typing this in paragraphs! Okay, enough of my ramblings...read on!!! Oh, and review!  
  
Chapter 11: Bori and the Seven Dwarves  
  
Sam and Frodo looked confused. " What's in Disney World?" Frodo inquired. " It would take too long to explain and we have to leave now because my mom'll be home by dark." I replied. " Roz, how're we getting in?" asked Harry. "I have an idea! Lee, get everyone ready, I'll be right back, I have to run home for a sec." she said. " Roz, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She flashed me a grin and ran out the door. I bolted upstaris, rummaged around under my bed, and pulled out a box. I brought it downstairs and was looking through it, when Roz burst back inside. She was also carrying a box. Inside our boxes were old Halloween costumes, and by mixing and matching we managed to outfit ourselves, our brothers, and the entire Fellowship. " This'll never work!" complained George who was dressed like a ninja. I looked around at the strange array of costumes ranging from Legolas as Robin Hood to Gimli as Minnie Mouse. "He's right, but do we really have a choice?" I said. "Crap! I died!" replied Gandalf dressed as a Pirate from the Carribbean. Roz straightened her Esmerelda outfit. " Everyone in my car! Let's move, move, MOVE!" she yelled in drill sargent fashion. I ran after her in my Peter Pan outfit and the others followed me. ~*~*~*~  
  
After five pitstops and about an hour and a half of driving, we reached Disney as 10:30 and all piled out of the car. We trooped up to the main entrance and started to walk through, when a security guard stepped in front of us, blocking our path. "Can I help you?" I stood up tall. " Yes. We're here for the show." "What show?" the guard asked sounding amused. He looked particularly disbelieving when his eyes landed on Minnie Mouse Gimli holding his axe. "I can let you in with a weapon sir...ma'am..whatever you are." he said to Gimli. Aragorn smaked Gimli before he could respond. "In fact," the guard continued, " I can't let any of you in." "Why not?" asked Roz. " Because our Disney characters have to be here at 8:00 at the back entrance." "Oh." I turned to Gandalf. " Um..Gandalf?" I whispered. "Huh?" he looked up from the GameBoy ( Zelda). "Do something!" " Oh. Right." He stucj his staff in the air and casually spoke a few words. A mouse scurried up to the guard's feet. I was about to ask Gandalf what that was supposed to do, when the guard started shrieking like a little girl and ran off. The mouse innocently ran after him and we walked into the park " Can we get out of these rediculous outfits?" asked Elrond ( dressed as a ballerina princess, crown and all). "Do you have anything else to change into?" I asked. "No." replied Elrond disappointedly. "Well there you have it!" I said, laughing at his outfit. "I still don't see why Boromir would be here." said Merry( Captain Hook). "Follow me and you'll see!" I answered. Roz and I led our very large and strange group into the Magic Kingdom where all of the Disney characters were walking around. "They've got to be around here somewhere!" I muttered. We wandered around until George and Harry( the Mad Hatter) were both complaining that they're feet hurt, when I finally spotted what I was looking for. " Hi Sleep, Dopey, Doc, Boromir." I said and smiled laughingly. Boromir fixed his blue stocking cap and looked at me. "I am no longer Boromir. I am Bori and I am one of the 8 Dwarves." he replied defiantly. I tried to hold in my laughter at the site of Boromir in a Dwarf outfit surrounded by guys in Dwarf costumes, but when they started into a chorus of " Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's Off To WorkWe Go." I lost it and doubled up in peals of laughter. By this time the rest of the group had gathered around and were either staring dumbfounded or in a state like mine. Gimli, however, was a different story altogether. He was staring at the scene with a look of anger and disgust as though he'd been personally insulted by the scum of Middle Earth. "These are not Dwarves!" he growled. " How dare they-" "Oh, get over it Gimli!" said Merry between gales of laughter. Gimli walked up to...Bori...and grabbed him by his belt, dragging him away from Snow White's Seven Dwarves. We all just followed as he pulled the protesting Borimir all the way to a drink stand near the Winnie the Pooh ride. " Don't ever consort with those impersonators again or my axe will take its toll!" Gimli growled. Boromir grinned. " You found me!" "Yeah," said Roz, " We did...Bori." Boromir grimaced. "Yeah, now I understand why there were only meant to be seven Dwarves!" I chuckled.  
  
~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Legolas'll give you a kiss if you do! Or who- ever your favorite character is! LoL Thanks for reading! ~*~WaNdA~*~ 


	12. It's a Small World

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of Tolkien's characters. I do own everything else.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I finally finished the next chapter!! Sorry it took me so long. I've been really busy and had a slight case of writer's block. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!  
  
Chapter 12: It's a Small World  
  
It was beginning to get hot outside, so we paid $5 for drinks all around as yet another female cashier rung us up wrong, distracted by Legolas.  
  
" You know, Elf, you are good for something after all!" said Gimli, happily slurping Coke through the straw of his souvinier cup.  
  
Aragorn scratched his Bob Marley wig and stared at his drink. " What is this stuff?"  
  
"Yeah!" piped up Pip, "It's all tingly going down!" Roz smiled. " It's Coke. Soda." Elrond was sipping his drink, still fumng about being in his ballerina costume. I thought for a moment. " Hey you guys." All attention turned to me. " I know a ride that's fun, and dark so no one will see you in your costumes." "Where? Let's go!" Elrond was now as alert as a hobbit when mushrooms were mentioned. " The Haunted House!" I told everyone. " Haunted?" Sam looked a bit nervous. " Sam, after Shelob, we can handle anything." Frodo assured his friend. " That ride is so stupid!" complained George.  
  
" Too bad. Let's go." I led the way past the Winnie the Pooh ride and was on my way out of the Magic Kingdom, when I heard a familiar song and stopped dead in my tracks. Roz, George, Harry, and the Fellowship all collided with me. " Hey!" shouted Roz indignantly, "What're you doing?" I pointed. " We have to go on! There's almost no line!" George looked like he was going to be sick. "Lee, why do you want to go on 'It's a Small World'?" "Because it's a cute ride." I replied, " Besides, I love all the signs at the end saying 'Good-Bye' in all different languages." He just rolled his eyes. I looked back at the others and saw Pippin bobbing his head to the music.  
  
" C'mon, let's go." I led our grumbling group into the colorful building. For some reason there was literally no line and we ended up in front. The employee who was supposed to let us on the ride had shining white hair and was looking down, muttering at a paper. We waited a few minutes for the person to realize that we were there, but to no avail.  
  
Suddenly, the person looked up. " Aren't you unsufferable little twits gone yet?" he asked grumpily. Our entire group stood staring in shock at the old man as he lifted his head to face us. "What?" asked George, " Who's he?" "Sarumon!" hissed Gandalf, actually slipping the GameBoy into the folds of his robes. Sarumon screamed like a little girl, then broke down in tears. " WHY?" he bellowed, " Why add MORE to my torture! Them of ALL creatures!" He continued to whine as we all watched, bewiledered.  
  
Finally, Elrond walked up and smacked Sarumon across the face to get him to shut up. "Why are you here?" asked Harry. Sarumon became his sinister self. " Well why are you here little boy?" he retaliated. " Vacation." said Roz shortly, stepping in front of Harry, "You?" Sarumon sighed and read off the paper he'd been grumbling at. " Sarumon the White you are hereby comdemmed to a lifetime and beyond in a Small World. This punishment is due to your previous style of life being sinister and evil.  
  
Have a nice eternity, The Higher Power  
  
" Doesn't seem like much of a punishment to me." I scoffed. Sarumon's eyes gained a crazed look to them. " Can you imagine what it does to a wizard having to hear that annoying song over and over again, day after day?!" He then proceeded to treat us to a sarcastic rendition of " It's a Small World".  
  
I heard laughter behind me and turned to see a large group of small children. " Well guys, looks like Sarumon's going to have his hands full. Let's leave him to it, shall we?" I said. grinning.  
  
Sarumon begged us not to leave, but we gave him a cheerful " Good- Bye!" and walked out. Our last sight before we turned was of several little kids hanging from his robes, beard, and sleeves. Sarumon looked like he was about to cry.  
  
~ Well? How was it? Let me know in a review and I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker! Thanks for reading!~  
  
~*WaNdA*~ 


End file.
